1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for storing and retrieving data, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for retrieving data affected by a virus, disk error, or other catastrophic failure.
2. Description of Related Art
Much of the world's information is stored in computers. Storage devices come in a variety of formats, including memory-based, magnetic, and optical. Most, if not all, storage devices are vulnerable to errors in reading and writing data, which may corrupt valuable information. Similarly, malicious parties often release programs or applications designed to corrupt data. These programs are commonly referred to as “viruses.” Viruses, or intrusion into a computer's storage by a third party through other means, can cause irreparable loss of data.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved method and apparatus for saving, restoring, and auditing data and computer-accessible information.